Plaga en el 221B
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock nunca es precavido, ¿verdad? Y por eso le sucede lo que le sucede. Cuando va a visitar a sus informantes, informaciónno es lo único que se lleva a casa.


-**Disclaimer**: Intenté ponerme en contacto con Conan Doyle para que me cediera los derechos, pero no funcionó. Lástima.

-**Notas**: Este oneshot es para **Smile**. ¡No me odien por lo que le haré a Sherlock! D:

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Plaga en el 221B**

A medida que los experimentos de Sherlock crecen y se hacen cada vez más extraños, también lo hace tu capacidad de tolerancia.

De verdad, ¿quién hubiese podido _soportar_ todo esto sin volverse loco? Nadie en su sano juicio, al menos. Y no es que te quejaras, hace tu día a día más interesante y menos monótono; pero por una vez te gustaría poder abrir el refrigerador y no encontrarte con la cabeza, ojos, brazos o cualquier otra extremidad de alguien ahí.

Si te pones a pensar en las probabilidades de que Sherlock encuentre a alguien más que sea tan paciente como tú… bueno, éstas tienden a ser del cero por ciento. Así que, de una u otra forma, estás orgulloso de ser el único que sea capaz de aguantar tanto.

Lo haces con gusto, de hecho.

Así que esa tarde, mientras Sherlock había salido a buscar pistas con sus informantes indigentes, decides tomar un té y relajarte antes de que comience tu _trabajo_ de tranquilizar a Sherlock por no haber conseguido nada esa vez.

Y así fue, la tarde tranquila –y aburrida– sin nada que hacer más que tomar té y admirar un punto en la pared. Ya ni siquiera sentías ganas de nada, a menos que Sherlock estuviese ahí para decirte que tus deducciones eran incorrectas, de tranquilizarlo para que dejara de disparar contra la pared o cualquier otra cosa que incluya a ambos. Porque te sientes solo y la casa es demasiado silenciosa sin Sherlock ahí.

Y como si lo hubieses invocado, Sherlock aparece, con el ceño fruncido y rascándose la cabeza. _Extraño_, es lo que piensas.

Le ofreces una taza de té y la acepta, refunfuñando entre dientes sobre no haber conseguido información importante. Sigue rascándose la cabeza y frunces el ceño.

Te acercas a Sherlock, que está sentado en el comedor, y tomas su cabeza entre tus manos. Sherlock se tensa, por supuesto, porque nunca permite que nadie toque su cabeza –aunque extrañamente, sólo lo has logrado tú–, abres sus rizos y lo que te encuentras te deja boquiabierto.

"Sherlock…" le llamas "¡dónde carajos te metiste!" es una demanda más que una pregunta. Sherlock frunce el ceño y responde como si fuese obvio para ti.

"Con mis informantes, obviamente John."

"Idiota…" y como si fuese un niño pequeño, lo llevas de la mano hasta el cuarto de baño y le _ordenas_ que se desvista. Sherlock pretende abrir la boca para quejarse, seguramente, y lo cortas rápidamente "Sherlock, tus _informantes_ te pegaron los piojos, así que si no quieres que te rape en este momento, ¡hazme caso por una maldita vez en tu vida!"

Sherlock cerró la boca e hizo lo que le pediste. En ese momento no eras John, el blogger, sino John, el médico. Así que cuando se metió a la bañera, tomaste su ropa y la metiste a lavar sin pensar en nada más que erradicarle el problema a Sherlock. Por una vez en tu vida quisiste que el detective fuese un poco más cuidadoso, pero eso era pedir demasiado ¿verdad?

Al regresar al baño, Sherlock aún estaba ahí. Así que tomaste la regadera y comenzaste a lavarle el cabello. Esperabas que no fuese demasiada la exposición, de lo contrario… bueno, no te imaginas a Sherlock sin sus rizos.

Dejaste su cabeza llena de jabón y le _ordenaste_ que se quedara ahí, mientras salías a comprar otras cosas a la farmacia.

El proceso fue largo, tedioso y demasiado agotador como para pedir otra cosa más. Pero valió la pena, porque Sherlock estaba limpio de plaga en su cabeza.

Ahora esperabas que el idiota no fuese de nuevo ahí, al menos, no por un tiempo.

* * *

**Notas**

Quise raparlo... muahahaha pero... no, mejor no... mi vida correría peligro... de hecho, creo que ahora mismo corre peligro D:

Creo que le faltó algo pero... no supe qué. Es que... plagas... ¡ugh!


End file.
